


Under Your Covers

by sirziisshii



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon ranting about how cute Bram is, Texting, after sex - Freeform, but this isnt smut ok, i love them pls send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirziisshii/pseuds/sirziisshii
Summary: Simon couldn't believe that Bram, the boy he loves and adores more than Elliott Smith, is beside him. Asleep and snoring soundly. Naked, with a blanket only covering the bottom half of his body. Simon could not believe it.So what does he do? Text his best friends at the ungodly hour of 4:30 am just to rant about how perfect his boyfriend and their relationship are.





	Under Your Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm really late, but I've recently finished reading Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens' Agenda and I've probably watched Love, Simon four times in a span of 6 days. I am SO OBSESSED with the characters, I honestly cannot get over them. 
> 
> Also, I'm absolutely in love with the idea of Simon ranting to Leah, Nick and Abby about how his first time with Bram went. And since I can't write smut without physically crying because I'm so shit at it, I'll just write about that and nothing about the steaming hot intercourse they had the previous night... :)

Simon woke up at 4:13 AM.

Or maybe even earlier, he really doesn't know. All he remembers is that he went to Bram's house to study but one thing led to another so here they are.

On Bram's bed, all snuggled up, pillows surrounding them and thick covers draped over their naked bodies.

Simon could not believe it. He and Bram had sex. _Mindblowing sex, mind you._ Simon couldn't recall how many times he came. The whole act was a blur but at the same time, he remembers everything vividly. Every kiss, every caress, and every moan.

Nick once told him that everything was sticky and dark, and Simon couldn't agree more. Although, while they were doing it, the whole sticky and dark situation were put aside, completely forgotten after 3 minutes, since they were too busy planting their fingerprints on each other's bodies.

Simon tried not to think about it anymore, afraid that he would get excited again. He shakes off Bram's arm that was thrown over his torso. Bram stirs in his sleep, laying face down, burying his face further onto the pillow. Simon tilted Bram's head sideways, just to make sure Bram doesn't accidentally suffocate in his sleep.

Simon proceeds to kick off the blankets and sits up right.

Simon knew that, for their first time, they definitely went overboard last night. He could barely straighten his back without feeling like his spine will snap in half and his ass feels like it's _on fire_. His fingers slowly trace the marks that Bram left on his body last night, smiling to himself.

_He really, really loves this guy._

Simon stands up, his left hand supporting his hip as he grabs his checkered boxers that were discarded on the floor last night and his phone that was on Bram's study table. He gently positions himself back on the bed and quietly stared at Bram.

Beautiful eyelashes. Kissable lips. Pleasing personality. _All his._

Simon ran a hand through Bram's dark curls, softly massaging his scalp and twisting his hair around his index finger. Bram subtly shuddered and leaned towards Simon's hand. He couldn't contain his happiness to the point where he had to bite his free hand just to stop himself from screaming and bawling tears of joy because of how adorable his boyfriend is. He cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Simon decided to let Bram rest a little longer. He knew he had soccer practice today since it's soccer season. He unlocked his phone and checked Facebook. He glanced at Bram again, just to check is he was still asleep.

Simon just had to talk to someone about this and he knew exactly who to talk to. With a small and evil grin, he searched for their group chat. Simon knew they'd be pissed at him for waking them up in such — he looked at the upper part of the screen to check the time — an ungodly hour of 4:30 in the morning. He knew they all would be sleeping in, but that didn't matter.

# **BoycottSimonBecauseHeDitchedUsForHisUndeniablyCuteBoyfriend**

Simon rolled his eyes upon reading the new name of their group chat. It was previously called "Leah is still S I N G L E boo hoo".

Simon let his fingers hover over the keyboard for awhile, debating on whether he should care for their mental health and let them get the amount of sleep they deserve or just be an asshole and flood their phone with messages until they wake up.

He chose the latter.

[Simon]: Good morning guys!  
[Simon]: IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP  
[Simon]: HELLO  
[Simon]: HEY  
[Simon]: HI

[Simon]: hey did you know that "forgive me father for i have sinned"  
[Simon]: and "sorry daddy i've been a bad girl" are technically the same thing  
[Simon]: but also have different connotations

[Simon]: i found that on tumblr btw  
[Simon]: just thought it was funny

[Leah]: jfc SIMON SHUT UP IT'S 4:30 IN THE MORNING  
[Simon]: Good morning to you too  
[Leah]: go back to sleep u hoe  
[Nick]: ooOo kinkyyy

[Simon]: :)  
[Abby]: was it really that important for you to text us this early?  
[Nick]: ok but srsly dude my mind cant even process whatever the hell u said

[Leah]: ohmygod block him please  
[Simon]: you guys are rude :(  
[Nick]: you're using way too many emojis...  
[Nick]: where's the old simon BRING HIM BACK

[Abby]: Did something happen between you and Bram?

Simon smiled. Abby is very sharp when it comes to Simon's change in mood, and it's amazing how she can exactly pinpoint the cause.

[Leah]: YOU. DID. NOT.  
[Nick]: what? am i missing something here or??  
[Abby]: NO WAY  
[Leah]: SIMON SPIER, SPILL.

[Abby]: ok Leah but do you really want to know the details tho  
[Nick]: details about what??  
[Nick]: GUYS WHAT

[Leah]: YEAH I DO i need it for uhmm scientific purposes  
[Simon]: leave me out of your gay fantasies, Leah  
[Nick]: ????

[Abby]: Did you use protection? I know you're both guys but you'll never know.  
[Leah]: jESUS abby really?  
[Simon]: OF COURSE WE DID

[Leah]: rubber up for me, si baby  
[Nick]: oh.  
[Simon]: THAT DID NOT HAPPEN WTF

[Nick]: so are you into that daddy stuff tho  
[Nick]: bcos u know, about the daddy thing u said earlier..  
[Simon]: GOD, NO.

[Leah]: LOL  
[Abby]: lol

[Simon]: you guys are the worsssssst  
[Leah]: ok but you woke us up so who's the bad guy here  
[Simon]: touche

[Abby]: do you want to tell us about it?  
[Leah]: you mean how he was devirginized?  
[Nick]: it was great talking to you guys bye

[Simon]: I MEAN IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH IT  
[Leah]: :D  
[Abby]: shoot  
[Nick]: good night

[Simon]: OK BUT HE WAS SO CUTE  
[Simon]: i bottomed  
[Simon]: anD HE WAS SO GENTLE  
[Simon]: AND I LOST IT BRAM IS LITERALLY ART

[Leah]: go on, my lovestruck child.  
[Simon]: HE KEPT ASKING IF I WAS OKAY OR IF IT HURTS  
[Simon]: and as i was looking up at him and he was covered in sweat

[Simon]: he was so fuckiNg hot I WANTED TO CRY  
[Simon]: guys i think i love him  
[Simon]: like the i want to stay with him my whole life kind of love

[Abby]: aw si, that's adorable  
[Leah]: no kidding but im happy that you're happy with Bram  
[Simon]: yeah i'm very happy

[Simon]: but my ass feels like it's on fire i think i overstretched it???  
[Simon]: like bram wasnt like those bbc in porn that we used to ironically watched  
[Leah]: tmi si

[Simon]: but he was still too huge for my virgin ass and we ran out of lube ??  
[Simon]: and like obv it hurt at first but after that my mind was like filled with just bram  
[Simon]: my ass was also filled with just bram

[Abby]: SIMON TMI  
[Simon]: SORRY EVERYTHING WAS JUST SO MAGICAL

“Hey, babe. Why are you up so early?” Simon looked at the man beside him with a huge grin. He puts down his phone and hugs Bram.

"My back hurts," he replied.

Bram's eyes widen, "I'm so sorry! I should've been more careful—" Simon cut him off by kissing his lips. They sloppily make out for a while.

Simon pulls away, "No, I wanted this. Last night was amazing."

"Glad to please you, Spier." Bram reached for Simon's nape, massaging it softly, before playing with his hair. Simon hummed. He truly loved the peaceful air around them. "Now, let me just make breakfast for my king."

Simon watched as Bram put on some clothes, "Then we can finally get started on homework?"

"Maybe." Bram winked at him, then exits the room.

[Simon]: he's so fucking perfect  
[Simon]: I love him.

[Abby]: :">  
[Nick]: to backread or not to backread, that is the question.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make an extra chapter where I /attempt/ to write smut? :) i kinda want to do it...


End file.
